date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Mio Takamiya
is a mysterious person connected to both Shido and Mana's past. She is also known as the , due to her existence being the source for the appearance of other Spirits. Summary The First Spirit was the first Spirit to ever make an appearance on Earth. 30 years before the beginning of the events in Date A Live, she was summoned into the world by Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, Ellen Mira Mathers and Elliot Baldwin Woodman through unknown means. However, her summoning also caused the first spacequake in history at some point off the frontier between China and Mongolia, killing over 150 million people and starting a chain of similar disasters around the world that would last approximately six months. For much of the series, Kurumi Tokisaki has been chasing after Nia Honjou because of the information she has about the First Spirit. When the two finally crossed paths during Nia Creation, Kurumi requested information about when the First Spirit appeared, why she appeared, and her power, which Nia gave using her Angel, . Appearance As Mana's memories were starting to flash to her like a camera shutter, she briefly managed to catch a glimpse of Mio's appearance, describing her as a girl with long hair. History Background The first spirit was born when Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, Elliot Baldwin Woodman and Ellen Mira Mathers gathered all of the world's mana in a single location. However, her birth also caused the first spacequake to happen, which destroyed a huge part of Eurasia. After her birth, the first spirit continuously fluctuated between reality and another dimension that was created as a result of her birth. Because of this, smaller spacequakes would happen every time she appeared in the world, which would ravage the world for six months after her birth. However, one day after causing a spacequake, she was approached by a boy named Shido Takamiya, who gave the naked girl his jacket and decided to bring her home with him. Upon arriving in his room, however, Shido's sister, Mana, entered and immediately demanded an explanation as to why her brother was with a half-naked girl. Shido tried to explain the situation, but just then the first spirit sneezed. Mana was about to leave for her room to get her some clothes, only for the first spirit to use her powers to make her own clothes by copying Mana's school uniform. While living with Shido and Mana, the first spirit quickly started to gain knowledge of the real world by reading books, following the radio and watching tv and cassettes. As a result, her her vocabulary quickly rose from the level of a baby to being able to perfectly speak Japanese. Shido decided to give the first spirit the name Mio Takamiya, after the day he met her; the 30th. Upon receiving this name, Mio was so overjoyed that she cried. One time, Shido took Mio around town and told her about everything that caught her attention. They went to an arcade where Shido won Mio a bear plushy in a crane game. This is where Shido tells her about the feeling of 'like', causing Mio to boldly state that she liked him. At some point, however, DEM discovered Mio's location, forcing her to go on the run with Shido. While running, Woodman appeared before them and blocked their path. However, he allowed them to pass after asking Mio if she is happy being with Shido and she told him that she is. Despite this, however, they were soon confronted by Westcott, who revealed that he had abducted Mana but was willing to trade her for Mio. Shido tried to run with Mio, but was shot in chest by Westcott using a gun. This, however, caused Mio's powers to manifest in an act of rage, allowing her to escape with Shido. After successfully getting away, she used her powers to heal Shido's wounds. However, no matter she did, he wouldn't regain consciousness. This caused Mio to cry, finally realizing how much Shido meant to her. After a long time, Mio finally managed to come up with a plan to save Shido. She then kissed Shido, causing him to turn into light and be absorbed into her. Her plan was to recreate Shido by impregnating herself with him and giving birth to him. Along with resurrecting him, Mio also desired to give Shido her powers, turning him into her "eternal lover". However, a the body of a normal human is frail to accept all power at once. Therefore, Mio divided her powers between ten Qlipha Crystals to implant them into human girls for Shido to take them one by one. However, humans were not compatible with the Qlipha Crystals she created, causing them to turn into monsters and go berserk. Therefore, Mio decided to reverse their properties, turning them into Sephira Crystals to make them more compatible. To do so, Mio continuously had the Qlipha Crystals bond with humans, turn them into monsters and finally kill them in order to slowly purify them. At some point, one of the monsters she created attacked a young Kurumi Tokisaki, though she managed to save her. Desiring Kurumi to become a spirit, Mio passed herself off as an "ally of justice" and explained that the monster just now was a spirit, but left out their origins. She then offered her a power like hers to help fight them. Kurumi accepted and she gave her the purified Sephira Crystal containing Zafkiel. Afterwards, Mio and Kurumi became partners and started hunting down spirits, though the latter remained ignorant to their origins. One day, however, after killing a spirit, Kurumi took her leave and left Mio with the usual task of cleaning up the body. However, Kurumi returned moments later to invite Mio over to her friend, Sawa's, place. This caused Mio to be caught in the act of removing the Qlipha Crystal from the body of the spirit, who was revealed to be none other than Sawa. This revelation caused Kurumi to start transforming into her Inverse Form. However, much to Mio's surprise, Kurumi managed to use her tenth bullet to reverse time and before to the moment just before she started transforming. Mio then decided to tell Kurumi about her identity as the first spirit, her plan to purify the Qlipha Crystals into Sephira Crystals and her desire to one day entrust them to "someone", though she doesn't say who. She then causes Kurumi to blackout and erases all of her memories except of how to use her Angel. At some point, Mio gave successfully resurrected Shido by giving birth to him. As part of her plan to give him her powers, she granted him the ability to absorb a spirit's mana through kissing, though under the condition that the spirit must have feelings for him. However, at some point after giving birth to him, Mio abandoned Shido. Powers & Abilities When Nia Honjou told Kurumi Tokisaki about the power of the First Spirit, even she had to admit that she alone will never be able to kill her. 'Sephira Crystals' Mio, as the origin of the Sephira Crystals, has shown to be handing out at least two Sephira Crystals over the timeline of the series. She claims that she cannot stop until her power is evenly distributed among those she has chosen among humanity in order to purify and refine the Sephira Crystals. *Camael - Sawa Yamauchi *Zafkiel - Kurumi Tokisaki Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 16 (Flashback) **''Mentioned:'' *** Volume 4, 7, 12-16 Quotes *(To Shido Itsuka) “----Mio. That's… my name....Un. I’m happy, very happy...I love you. Let's always be together.” Light Novel Volume 14, Chapter 1 * (To Kurumi Tokisaki) “——Pleased to make your acquaintance, Kurumi. I am Takamiya Mio, also known as…… an ally of Justice.” Light Novel Volume 16, Prologue Trivia *So far, the strongest spacequake was summoned by the First Spirit. No spacequake ever since has come close to causing the same destruction. *The Japanese charachter for zero (零) can be derived from Mio's given name (澪). *Whenever Mio's name is mentioned by Shido or Mana, her name is written in katakana (ミオ) instead of kanji (澪). References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Female